This invention is in the field of games. The game disclosed herein is a game of skill which requires the player to drop a number of spheres or marbles through apertures provided in a container. The game is an improvement over prior games in that the apertures provide apparent different sizes when viewed from above.
A number of U.S. patents have been granted on games utilizing combinations of marbles and containers. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,339 issued to H. Brate discloses a game board having an aperture wherein marbles are moved therethrough by the action of a mallet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,962 issued to A. E. Kaiser discloses a game container into which a plurality of marbles are rolled through doors. Other U.S. patents disclosing combinations of spheres or discs with game boards include U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,850 issued to W. H. Lautzenheiser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,215 issued to Helen Sterlicchi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,216 issued to J. D. Breslow.
In addition to the apparent size differences between the apertures receiving the marbles in the game disclosed herein, the inside surface of the top wall is concave guiding the spheres within the container toward the aperture as the container is inverted thereby facilitating the removal of the spheres from the container.